unwindfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariana
'''Ariana' is Connor Lassiter's ex-girlfriend from Ohio. History Ariana and Connor were a happy couple and were together for a while, long enough for Connor to think he loved her. Their houses were pretty close to one another, with a shortcut through the woods that Connor was familiar with. They often spent time at Connor's favorite getaway: the ledge of a freeway overpass, hidden behind an exit sign, with Ariana being the only girl Connor has ever brought there with him. Despite their joy together, Ariana's parents never like and approved of Connor, always referring to him as "that Lassiter boy" and seeing him as a troublemaker who would eventually become an Unwind. At the beginning of Unwind, after finding out that Connor's parents had signed Connor's unwind order, she also became quite upset and tries to comfort him. She then suggested to Connor that he should run and "kick-AWOL". In the spur of the moment, she offered to come with him, saying she's sick of everything, too: her family and school, among other things. However, when he finally came for her the night of his escape, she backed out at the last minute, saying that her sister's about to get married, with her as the maid of honor, and that she was still intent on finishing school and is about to test out. She regretfully turned him away, telling him that reality got in the way of their dream. When Connor pointed out that running away is the only way to save his life because he's about to be unwound, Ariana apologetically retorts that she, unlike him, isn't about to be unwound. He tells her that he knows someone as smart as him will get away and would have a decent chance of surviving to eighteen and even asks him to call him once he's somewhere safe. Throughout this, Ariana had pretended to her mother that she merely thought she saw a coyote, a comment that further insulted Connor, and checked on their cats outside. Later while on the run, Connor found himself occasionally thinking of Ariana. While he slightly resented her for abandoning him, he did not fully blame her and often simply yearned for her. He also even thought that it might have been a good thing because, unlike his new companion Risa Ward, Ariana may not have lasted more than a few days as a runaway and may have slowed him down. At one point, Connor even tried to etch a portrait of her on the ground, which Risa, Connor's eventual girlfriend, noticed and made fun of. Much later, Connor even considered addressing the letter Sonia instructed them to write to Ariana before ultimately deciding against it to write to whom he really wanted to: his parents. Also, he realized that he did not have much to say to her. In UnDivided, Connor was back at Columbus and, while at his ledge behind the exit sign, immediately thought of the last time he had been there with Ariana and the conversation they had thereafter he had told her of his unwinding. Considering it, Connor realized that he should not have been angry at Ariana for not coming with him, that he was more angry at himself than Ariana for wanting to put her in that kind of danger to begin with and realized how selfish he had been, that if he truly cared for her he would have protected her rather then try to pull her into it. He also realized that he only thought he loved her because, at that time, he still did not know what it was really like to be truly in love. Personality Ariana is a "slave to fashion"—always getting the newest pigment injection the second it's in style, which her boyfriend then, Connor, was never into. Once, when Risa points out that her forehead's too low in Connor's drawing of her, giving no room for a brain, Connor said she actually wasn't all that bright. Later, Connor believes that if they had run away together, they would have been caught that first night since she wasn't resourceful and street-smart like Risa. Physical description According to Connor, although Ariana was pretty, her prettiness was all about makeup and pigment injections. Nevertheless, her eyes, artificially violet, with some leftover streaks of gray, are her assets. In the warehouse, Connor drew her eyes too big since it was the part that he remembers most. Trivia * In UnWholly, months after Connor went AWOL, the former Juvey-cop turned parts pirate caught an unnamed girl with fading purple-pigmented eyes and strawberry-blonde hair, and delivered her to Divan to be sold on the black market. Some have assumed that the girl might be Ariana, though this may not be the case, as the violet pigments were a trend at the time and it could have been any AWOL. de:Ariana Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Unwind characters